Computer users often prefer low ambient lighting in general but require light to illuminate keyboards, touchpads, or other key-based input devices and/or peripheral devices, so that they can see details of the peripheral devices such as the keys in darkened locations. As understood herein, individual lamps may be placed e.g. on the keyboard under each key but this undesirably requires a large number of lamps, constitutes a drain on the battery of a wireless keyboard, and produces uneven lighting and/or glare shining directly up through each individual key and around the keys, producing distracting bright spots.